In the agricultural industry, wide implements such as field cultivators and the like include a main frame and adjacent outrigger or wing frames that are hinged or pivotably coupled thereto. Conventional control systems require an operator or user to estimate how level the different frames are relative to one another, and also whether each individual frame is level from fore-to-aft. Moreover, many of these systems require human intervention to mechanically adjust the frames to achieve a level position across the width of the machine and in the fore-to-aft direction. This, however, can introduce human error and makes it difficult to achieve precise machine leveling.
In the present disclosure, a control system is described and illustrated for providing automatic machine leveling across multiple frame sections of a work machine and leveling from front to back of each individual frame section.